


If Only We Could Sleep Forever

by omnisan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time for sleep is now</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only We Could Sleep Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [永々寝よう](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251613) by [omnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan)



At night, the low hum of the ship was like a lullaby, easily letting Shepard drift into much needed sleep. With Garrus by her side, she had nothing to worry about, and sleeping became that much easier for her. The frequent nightmares and headaches dissipated when she could finally sleep in his comforting arms after a long, hard day of work. 

Garrus knew life was hard on her. It was hard on everyone right now. But Shepard battled demons during the day and her own demons behind the scenes and at night. She didn't have to say anything, yet he knew. He knew by the more frequent touches to her temples and her fists squeezing closed at her sides and the heavy sighs she gave when she didn't think he could hear her. 

Though he did his best to help her stay on top of everything, he much rather preferred the moments when Shepard looked at peace. Her sleeping form put him at ease too. It was mesmerizing to watch her chest rise and fall in rhythm of her breathing, or to listen to the whistle of her nose with every intake of air when the room was warmer than usual. 

Tonight, Shepard lay with her back to him. He could hear the whistle of her nose and it soothed him, but he did not yet allow himself to fall asleep. He didn't need as much sleep as humans anyway. Garrus usually allowed this time for pleasant thoughts to further help him fall asleep, but Shepard stirred beside him. Even with his presence, sometimes the nightmares still persisted. 

Garrus expected Shepard to wake up in a gasp as she usually does, but she didn't. He watched her sit up, without a sound, and wipe her hand across her face. As his mouth opened to call her name, she fell back into the pillows, this time curling into him. Her smooth, soft skin pressed onto his rough and rigid hide all while she whispered incoherent words in her sleep. 

Garrus' mandibles flared into a smile and he noticed the tiny whistle of her nose was gone. Instead, it was replaced by the rhythm of her warm breath beating on him. With his arms around Shepard and her warm body pressed against his, and the hum of the ship and the soft glow of the fish tank, he pressed a kiss to Shepard's forehead. It was finally time for Garrus to fall into sleep's arms as well.


End file.
